Forever Entwined Hands
by SuicidalCupcake
Summary: A short, sweet, one-shot story about Tris and Tobias's love. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ALLIGIANT! Rated T for over emotional love. Warning, get your tissues.


**AN: Hey guys. I got bored and really didn't want to write a chapter of any of my stories, so this one shot chapter popped in mind so Enjoy! THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE NO OTHERES. Please review**

**PLEASE PUT ON THE SONG, "A Thousand Years" BY CHRISTINA PERRY WHILE READING THIS. IT GIVES IT EVEN MORE EMOTION.**

**Four's POV**

I look up at the Ferris wheel. It is rusted, and old. No one has used it in three years. _Since I saved her_. I have flowers and a picture of _her_ in my pocket. My left hand curls around a cold, metal rung. I place my right foot on the first rung. I close my eyes, bow my head and take a deep breath. I open them, and look up at the pink and orange tinted sky from the setting sun in the distance. I place my right hand on a rung, and my other foot on the rung above my right foot. I climb. I keep climbing and climbing. _For her_. I reach the middle of the Ferris wheel, and look at the sky. The wind blows through my hair, and tugs at my clothes. I keep climbing. My hands and feet do the work, while my mind drifts into thoughts about _her_. I reach the top cart, and haul myself inside. I stand up, looking at the setting sun. _She loved how the sun looked like it painted the sky like a painting. _I close my eyes. It hurts to think of the memories of_ her._ Tears are now threatening to spill. My hand reaches in my pocket, and pulls out the small bouquet of black and grey roses. They are a little crumpled but _she_ would not mind. I lay them on the seat opposite of where I am sitting now. I also grab the picture, which is in a small, polished oak picture frame. I lay it next to the flowers, and look at them both for a minute. "Tris..." It hurts to say her name. "I love you. I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you with all of my heart, soul, everything. You are my everything to me. I know you would want me to move on, but i can't you were special to me. You were like no other girl. You were beautiful, brave, smart, honest, selfless, and peaceful. No, you _are_ beautiful, brave, smart, honest, selfless, and peaceful. You even walked differently than any other girl. You were my true love, and I could not protect you. I am so sorry. I should have protected you. However, I did not and you walked into the weapons lab, and did not come out. I should have protected you. I am so sorry Tris." Tears stream down my cheeks, and I choke down a sob. _"It's ok Tobias." _I look up. There sits Tris, smiling. But it's not really her. Something is different. "Tris?" I say. She nods. "Tris your not de-" I try to hug her, but I go right through her. I knew it was just my imagination tricking me. I close my eyes and sit back up in my seat. After a few minutes, I open them. She is still there. "I wish I could be with you again." I say. Her smile falters. _"There is a way." _ I look at her, questioningly. _"You could always..." _She trails off, looking at the side of the cart. "Jump?" I ask. She nods, looking at the floor of the cart. I stand up slowly, looking at the edge. She fades away. I sigh and look over, and my fear kicks in. I close my eyes, and take deep breathes for a minute. Then I open my eyes, and climb up, so my feet are on the edge. I place my hands on the rungs next to me, and lean a bit. A soft breeze blows through my hair. I open my eyes and let go. The wind whips thought my hair, and clothes, as i look at my last setting sun. I smile, and look at the ground. I can see Tris, standing there, with arms outstretched as if she is going to catch me. I close my eyes, as i brace for impact. But it never comes. I open them, and I am standing in a tunnel, with a bright light at the end. _"Hello Tobias. Your here. I've been waiting."_ Says a voice. I look over, and next to me stands Tris, smiling. I smile back. I reach out and take my hand in her's. She looks down at our hands, smiles and looks into my eyes. We both smile. _"You can always turn back now Tobias. But after we leave here, there is no going back."_ I look back, which is just blackness. "I want to be with you forever and always Tris." She kisses my lips. _"I want to be with you forever and always too." _We smile at each other; hands still entwined, and we both look into the light. We both start slowly walking towards it. _"I love you Tobias." _ "I love you Tris." We both walk into the light, and mist drifts over us. Our hands still together, are now permanently entwined together for forever and eternity.

_Just the way we wanted it to be._


End file.
